A Little Talk
by Dragonpox
Summary: One night in the summer after Ootp Remus and Harry have A Little Talk. No real pairing but could be seen as HPRL or SBRL or LPRL or...


DISCLAIMER: it's all JK Rowlings, I own nothing except this computer and my brain! To any legal reactions I have only this to say: She made us wait two years. She really brought this on herself.

**A LITTLE TALK**

Harry couldn't sleep or more correct he refused to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he would see images of s-si-sir…his godfather falling through that damn veil. Harry hadn't slept in weeks and was now dead tired. In order to avoid falling asleep standing he decided to go downstairs for a glass of water...or maybe a glass of fire whisky. He silently walked down the stairs so he wouldn't wake up any of the other habitants of grimmauld place number 12. When Harry reached the doorway of the small kitchen he could see a dim figure already sitting at the table. Remus Lupin had his head buried in his hands and his elbows resting on the heavy oak table. Harry thought it looked like Lupin wanted to be alone so Harry turned around in the doorway but just as he was about to close the door behind him, Lupin spoke up.

"Harry, what are you going?"

"well um…it looked like you wanted to be alone so I…."

"Don't be silly, sit down"

Lupin smiled at Harry but the smile seemed strained and it didn't reach his eyes. Lupin hadn't (much like Harry himself) smiled a genuine smile since that faithful day at the department of mysteries thought Harry sadly.

He slowly sat down on the chair opposite Lupin and returned Lupin's half hearted smile with a half hearted smile of his own.

"Harry you look awful, you really ought to try and get some sleep"

"So should you"

Lupin pretended to not have heard Harry and instead asked him if he would fancy a cup of tea.

"Tea? The clock is three in the morning; you can't make tea at the middle of the night?"

"Watch me" Replied Lupin with a little grin and with a swift wave of his wand two tea cups landed on the table, one in front of Harry and the other in front of Lupin. Harry looked down at the fluid in his cup.

"ehm….Professor this isn't tea, its milk"

Lupin looked down in his own cup and his face fell a little.

"Well, Conjuring things have never been a particularly strength of mine, Your mother always used to tease me about that time I managed to conjurer up a fully grown and very much alive tiger instead of an orange on our NEWT test in seventh year. She was one of the finest witches I have ever had the pleasure to meet, your mother, she would have been very proud of you if she could see you today" Lupin said with a far away look in his eyes.

"professor…"

Remus suddenly sobered up " I guess I'll have to give it another try."

Lupin pulled out his wand and waved it in the air a few times and again two tea cups appeared on the table and this time they contained tea.

Lupin took a sip from his tea and then he pulled out something from his pocket and gave it to Harry.

"Here Harry its chocolate, according to my dear old mother chocolate helps everything including sleeping problems"

"Really? I thought that drinking tea at very odd hours was going to help with that?" replied Harry with a smile.

"Guess the cards are on the table now…..I knew you would figure me out one day" Lupin and said and held his hands up in surrender "I simply enjoy drinking tea"

Harry let a small laugh escape his lips and then he grew quiet again and they just sat like that for a while before Lupin broke the silence

"So what do you think about the last order meeting, and don't give me that look I knew you heard it trough the extendable ears"

Harry blushed a little over the fact that Lupin knew that they had been listening to the meetings.

"Well it sounded like someone what leaking information" Harry then said seriously

"Yes I think so too, any idea who it could be?"

"Not really"

"But you suspect Snape don't you?" Lupin said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Harry thought about it for a minute but come to the conclusion that when everything comes around he doesn't doubt Snape's loyalty.

"No" he finally said "I trust Snape"

"You do?"

"Yes, I might despise him with every fibre of my being but I do trust him, a bit weird isn't it"

"Not at all, I would say that my feelings towards ol'Sniv…I mean Serveus is quite similar"

Harry nodded.

"Who do you think it is professor Lupin?"

"If I shall be honest with you Harry, I don't have a clue but I would say that it is someone that's weak and unable to stand up for him or her self, someone like…"

"Wormtail" Harry cut in before Lupin could finish his sentence, feeling hot rage bubbling up with in him at the thought of his parent's former friend and traitor.

"Exactly" Lupin said with an expression on his face that Harry thought must match his own quite well.

"It doesn't have to be someone like Wormtail thought" Harry suddenly said thoughtfully "it could be someone who got nothing to loose but everything to win, a little bit like Voldemort himself"

"Yes, that's another possibility"

"It could be anyone"

"That's what's makes it so hard Harry, How do you know that I'm not the spy for example?"

"Because I trust you" Harry replied simply

"We trusted wormtail too, remember"

"look, last time you was suspected to be the spy my parents ended up killed and my godfather locked up in Azkaban for 12 years, we can't let anything like that happen again" Harry said a bit louder then he intended.

"I know, I know Harry, I just wanted to point out that it could be someone you trust and...maybe love" Lupin whispered the last so quietly that Harry barely heard it. Barely.

Harry nodded and then he smiled

"By the way, how do you know it's not me?"

"Because you my dear boy has been locked up first with those god for nothing muggle relatives of yours and now in this house, how in the world would you have been able to keep contact with Lord Voldemort?"

"Well I use to send him small letters you know" Harry said trying hard not to laugh.

Harry picked up an imaginary letter from the table and pretended to be reading I out loud

_"Dear Dark Lord_

_I hope you're having a good summer._

_Over here the order have figured that you want to take over the ministry and_

_Arthur Weasley has bought a muggle toaster he's experimenting with._

_Take care, see you soon!_

_Love_

_Harry"_

"Then I put the letter in a pink envelope and send it with Ron's owl piggy"

Lupin was now laughing so hard that he almost fell of his chair and for the first time since Sirius died it was at true, genuine laugh.

**A/N: you see that little GO button, yes? Click on it and review!**


End file.
